1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to molding compounds which contain a thermoplastically processible, aromatic polyamide.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Aromatic polyamides prepared from diamines of the general structure ##STR1## are well known (see, e.g., DE-OS No. 36 09 011). However, the melt viscosity of these aromatic polyamides is very high. Therefore, when they are prepared and processed, very high temperatures-in general at least 350.degree. C. are required. At these temperatures decomposition is frequently observed in the product, as evidenced by discoloration or a deterioration in mechanical properties.
Another drawback is the sensitivity of these polyamides with respect to hydrolytic decomposition, which is caused by a high absorption of water. In order to prevent this hydrolysis, additional steps--such as drying--are required during processing.
Thus, there is a need for molding compounds based on aromatic polyamides which possess low melt viscosities and are thermoplastically processible.
There is a further need for aromatic polyamide molding compounds with increased resistance to hydrolysis.